


A whole summer

by Cutesonas



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Matt Murdock, Black Scott Summers, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Jean Grey School, Scott Summers Deserves Happiness, Stuttering, Trans Scott Summers, desi jean grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Scott runs from the x mansion, to find daredevil for answers to questions he refuses to ask anyone but him about.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Scott Summers, Jean Grey & Scott Summers, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Logan & Matt Murdock & Scott Summers, Logan & Scott Summers, Logan/Ororo Munroe, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Scott Summers, Miles Morales & Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe & Scott Summers
Kudos: 17





	A whole summer

**Author's Note:**

> psa my scott summers has a stutter bc there is no way that hoe jumped out of that plane completely fine also hes black on his moms side bc i said so

It was an afternoon in June. It was especially humid. It was a slow day. Nothing of importance was happening. Which Matt appreciated. And so did Foggy. It was days like this that they could pretend that for one day, there was nothing out of the ordinary about either of them. They were simply just two lawyers. Helping people. That was it. No ninjas, no bullseye, no kingpin, just papers and lawsuits and files and possibly if they’re lucky, a nice restaurant to go eat out to. It was perfect. 

  
  


Until it wasn’t. 

Matt has this theory on perfect things. He believes that people, and things can be perfect but only for three to five seconds. Anything above that? Something was wrong. So around the six second mark he focused on his hearing, he switched through the sounds of the city like it was a radio station, not stopping until he finds something out of the ordinary, or smells something that doesn’t belong. 

Yet as he continued to switch through the channels he noticed...nothing.

Just spidey quips from the east side, Frank ordering a pizza in Brooklyn, Karen on a date, and-

He sniffed. Wolverine? He sniffed again just to do a double take. Huh. That was odd, he was usually never down state unless it was to piss off the avengers or other mutantphobes. In which, good for him. He was about to shut the radio off until he realized how his personal stench was growing more and more closer. As if he was in the room with him. It didn’t make any sense, but once again, he let it be. It’s not his business. 

Though this feeling of unease remained with him, this was way too good to be true. There had to be a catch to-

And there it was. A knock at the door. 

Foggy of course, got up to open it, only for Matt to grip his arm mid walk, motioning him to wait as he sniffed whoever could be at the door. They were nervous, and young. Fifteen? Maybe fourteen? And they smelled like...flowers. An overwhelming amount of flowers. It made Matt’s face tense a little. He then whispered to Foggy that he’ll handle it. Slowly marching to the door, trying to get any more hints on what type of kid would smell like flowers. The closer he got the more distinct the smells got. The kid smelled like chicken noodle soup and his hands reeked of metal. He also had a hint of smoke about him. Possibly from the way he traveled here. The lawyer then gripped the door knob, getting another lady’s minute whiff. The kid smelled more and more like sweat and there was a weird sort of hum coming from him, like as if he were wearing a LED light on his face. It buzzed non stop as the boy knocked once more. He was nervous, and his patience running thin.

He took a breath and spoke. “Is a-an-anyone there?” He muttered, his voice sounding rather familiar, yet neither man could put their finger on it. And especially Matt, as this voice sounded wildly familiar to one he hasn’t heard in decades. “S-suh-suh-sor-sorry if I’m interrupting s-suh-suh-something.” Matt was about to finally put where he heard that voice before, until Foggy did it for him. This kid was Scott Summers. 

Or well, the baby Scott summers. The actual Scott summers is dead, so he’s here now? In the future? For some reason? He didn’t really get it, and he didn’t really care enough to want to. He was a Catholic man, he believed in giving people as many second chances as necessary. So finally, he opened the door. 

Matt beamed at the boy, “What can I do for you?”

The boy looked as though he was holding his breath, his heart now racing more than ever before. As if he was about to faint from simply walking into their firm. 

Matt’s smile faded. This kid smelled like flowers. This kid smelled like flowers to get Logan off his scent. He was running from him. And now he’s here.

The kid whoever, still wasn’t sure what to say. 

So Matt spoke for him. “What are you doing in Hell's Kitchen?”

The boy's heart beat grew even faster. “I uh-“ 

“Whatever it is, we can help.”

“Thank you s-suh-suh-sir.” He mumbled, fumbling with his hands.

Matt then pulled up a chair for the kid, tapping it, “why don’t you have a seat?” He hummed, sitting across from him on the other side of his desk. “Let’s start off small. Why are you here?”

“You’re my cousin.” The boy blurted out. 

  
  


The two lawyers froze. Unable to formulate words. 

And then Foggy spoke first. “WHAT?”

The boy stammered an apology, meanwhile Matt was still computing. 

“I am s-suh-suh-so s-suh-sorry- I should have worked that better. I'm not generally like that I promise and I don’t mean to blackmail or cause any problems at all, really! I just uh- oh jeez I really screwed up my first impression didn’t I?”

Matt cleared his throat, but once again, Foggy took the spotlight. 

“Matt why did you never tell me you were related to Scott fucking Summers?”

“Because I didn’t know I was, Foggy!”

“How do you not know your own cousin!?”

“If I could interject-“

“Because I haven’t met the kid until now, Foggy!”

“C-cuh-cuh-can you two please stop s-suh-so I c-cuh-can explain?”

  
  


So here’s the thing. Christophor Summers was Originally Christopher Murdock. Younger brother to Jack Murdock. Like Jack he was poor and wanted money fast. So, with his pilot liscence he did odd jobs for odd people, no biggie. But then he realized how much more money he would get if he started smuggling drugs for cartels, that really interested him. And somewhere in between that he met Scotts Mom, she was pregnant with him and Christopher knew that if he were to raise his kid like how he and Jack were raised, it wouldn’t be pretty. So he left New York behind, took his wifes name, settled somewhere far, far away where the cartels couldn’t find them without leaving their footsteps in the snow behind giving Chris enough time if needed to high tail it out of there and move somewhere else. Which fortunately never came, as the Summers Parents were presumed dead a year after Jack Murdock was found dead in an alley in Hell's Kitchen. Leaving blind Matt Murdock in a group home in hell's kitchen and newly acquired stuttering Scott Summers jumping from foster home to foster home in Alaska, not even thinking for a second about the other one's existence. 

  
  


Foggy squinted at the boy, skeptical. And that’s when the kid pulled out his birth certificate. Lo and behold.

  
  


Scott Summers, child of Katherine Anne Summers and Christopher Murdock.

Alex Summers, child of Katherine Anne Summers and Christopher Summers. 

  
  


Foggy sat dramatically in his chair, wiping the sweat off his brow. “What the fuck,” he sighed. “So does this mean that- this whole time, Matt’s powers, is because he’s a mutant?”

Scott looked down at the table, his face scrunching up. “I don’t know.” he mumbled. “I never actually...thought about if he was a mutant or not.” 

Throughout this whole thing, Matt simply listened. He wasn’t mad, nor was he outraged or in grief he was not told his news sooner. And even if he was, he was not about to take it out on the messenger who was literally just some fucking kid from Alaska. Though what didn’t make sense was why go through all this trouble to tell him that? Why run from the x men? Why run from the wolverine? 

“So what do you want, kid? Money? Because-”

“I want a job.” he stated firmly. The boy was young yet something about the way he said it made it sound as though he was wise beyond his years. His voice earlier was one of inexperience so the tone change was sudden and almost jarring. His heart was now pounding steady like a drum, strong and confident. His voice truly was one of a leader, of an unwavering bull. Matt knew that no was out of the question. 

“Okay.” he said, waving a white flag. “Why?” Matt turned on the radio once more, switching onto the boy's heart. His heart still remained steady, though he could head the boy’s adams apple bop up and down. 

“I...am aware that you are aquainted with the Devil of Hell's kitchen.” 

Foggy groaned extremely loud. “Don’t tell me, you want to meet the guy?”

The boy nodded. Prompting Foggy to groan once more. “Trust me, you won’t gain anything from meeting the guy kid.”

Matt nodded. 

“I don’t care about that, I just...need to talk to him. At least once.” 

This time, the boy's voice sounded desperate, terrified. 

“And then what?” Matt said rather bluntly. “You’ll quit?”

“No I-”

“So you’ll just work here until Wolverine forces you to quit, okay. Sounds smart.”

“I’m not s-suh-suh-stupid, Murdock. I have a plan.”

Foggy then butted in, his eyes wide. “Wait, hold on, WOLVERINE is looking for you? Why?”

The boy was beginning to sweat once more. 

“He ran away, Foggy.”

“And you knew this? And you’re okay with it!?” 

Scott then rose out of his chair. “Wait, what? I didn’t- h-how did you-”

“You aren’t kidding anyone with that backpack full of food.” he then turned to his law partner. “A word, please?”

  
  


Listen, Matt would never condone a kid to run away, especially his cousin, especially when his cousin is Scott fucking Summers. The wide known terrorist. But this kid is a Murdock, this kid is just as slippery and stubborn as he is known to be. If he hands him to Wolverine then he’ll run off again, possibly into the hands of someone less forgiving than him. Foggy of course, hated how right he was. Complaining fairly about illegal and bad this will look for them if this is found out that they knew. And then while he didn’t want to, he asked the kid who sat nervously in the chair if he had anywhere to sit. In which he responded with an embarrassed shake of the head no. and before Foggy could talk his partner out of it, Matt said the kid could stay with him for the night. 

  
  


And that was it. The plan was to let the kid sleep as Matt messaged the x men to pick him up, maybe tell them to keep a closer watch and leave it at that. He made the kid a makeshift bed on the couch and some food which he gulfed down like a wolf would a deer carcass, saying he hasn’t eaten since that morning and that he is seriously thankful that he didn’t immediately tell Logan-er he means wolverine. Matt of course smiled in response, ignoring the squeezing in his chest as this kid really did put all this trust in him, just because they were related by blood. A painful reminder of how he latched onto Stick simply because Stick said he would help him. And how much that was one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made. Was he Scott’s Stick?

No, he wasn’t.

Or was he? 

As the child continued to talk to him he couldn’t find the line between him and Stick in this situation. They were both about to leave a child. A child who trusted him to be better than that. But he already sent the text message, he would either have to hide the kid against a very angry wolverine and somehow convince him that he made a mistake. But what wasn’t playing to his strengths. What was playing to his strengths was-

“A deal?” Storm asked, her eyebrows raising. “Are you kidding me?”

“No.” her husband, Wolverine said, arms crossed, his heart beating steady, his nostrils exhaling heavy and hot air, like a dog waiting to maim the fuck out of the lawyer. “He’s our kid, our responsibility, not your Murdock.”

“Actually, he is.”

“Excuse me?” Logan seethed, walking towards the red glassed man until his wife put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m not playing law and order with you, Murdock, I want Scott and I want him now.”

“He’s my cousin.” 

Both of their eyes widened. 

“Yeah, I know.”

“I don’t give a shit.” Logan spat. “Give us Scott. Now.”

“He’ll just run away again.”

“Not unless we watch him closely.”

“You know he’ll hate that.”

“Who gives a shit?” Logan scoffed. “What matters is that he's safe.”

“What, so he can grow to hate you and others in authority? Oh sure, that's a great plan. It’s not as though we haven’t already seen what that does.”

Logan's heart was pounding like a marching band's drum. His breathing just as swift and light, Matt could hear his bones and flesh shifting to make way for his claws. Yet he said nothing. Ororo on the other hand, was calm, yet held a tight grip on her husband's shoulder. 

“He’s...confused. But he trusts me.”

“And not us.” Ororo sighed. “I should have figured, we were pushing him too hard.”

Matt has the whole summer to get Scott on the right path and come home.


End file.
